sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk The Fox
Dusk, never had a childhood, instead he had hell. All because of his scar on his left eye, which he is naturally born with. His tribes religion states that male foxes born with natural scars on their left eye are the child of the devil. He was beaten because of this. Dusk had a twin brother, Sambi, who was attempting to comfort him (Dusk was only a toddler at the time) but Sambi was getting too much attention that he wasn't allowed to leave home. Though eventually, the abuse stopped. This was after his little sister, Starla, had been born and he had commited to take care of her. Dusk only got 5 years of childhood unfourtuently. He didn't know that his sister had a serious and rare lung and breathing condition. She passed out from exhaustion when they were running around in the streets. A worried Dusk attempted to revive his dead sister, but he caught and accused of killing her. He was imprisoned for a week. Dusk didn't want his abusive life back after 6 years of it straight. The daughter of their tribes leader, Nuyuri, comforted him and gave him extra food secretly (He got a small piece of stale bread and a small cup of water a day). 1 week later, he was released and Nuyuri suggested he go to the mountains where the royal family of the tribe lived (Nuyuri had no idea what was going). Everyone in the tribe was there, staring at him with sickened and stern faces. The leader of the tribe screamed at him, as Dusk tried to explain he was trying to save her. Nuyuri begged for her father to listen. Until he screamed Exile! And everyone did a traditional banishing ceremony, they stomped their feet and forced him out. Nuyuri attemped to get to Dusk, but she was blocked. Dusk ran off as fast as he could as people threw rocks at him. Sambi managed to escape and find Dusk. The twins also met Lewis, who said he was trying to defeat the Dark Spirits (Information on Tara The Seedrian article). The three soon became friends and made up Team Fox. Team Fox then met Sonic and Team Courage. Lewis got to reunite with Tara. (Note: I am not typing up what happened in the battle of the Dark Spirits, find it on Tara The Seedrian article!) They defeated the Dark spirits with their new friends and then went back to Dusks home planet. They met a fortune teller, miles away from Dusk's old tribe. The fortune teller said his naturally scar is a sign of his gifted abilities, nothing to do with a devil. Dusk was relieved and tested out his skills (He has silvers powers). Dusk loved his new life. He then met a certain female fox... NUYURI! Dusk was so happy! Nuyuri asked if Dusk has recovered from his abuse. Dusk had forgotten about the abuse. The images of his prison and banishing bothered him. He heard the words "HES NOT ONE OF US!!!!". Being extremely sensitive, Dusk felt as if the abuses were happening at that very moment, and passed out in schock. When he woke up, he had forgotten about the first 11 years of his life (He had spent 1 year with Team Fox). Dusk soon discovered he had to return to his home tribe to recover his memory. He still had small fuzzy memories of the abuses. Dusk was afraid, but Nuyuri says they regret it and want him back. It was going to be a long journey. They have to travel all on foot. Questions where spinning around their heads. Will they get there? What dangers lie ahead? What will happen to Dusk? They are still on their way.... Theme Céline Dion - A New Day Has Come is Dusk's theme. One of the lyrics "The eyes of a boy" doesn't mean anything. The rest does. Click here - you know you want to! Just click it! All it shows is the theme song! :| Just click it already! Why are you reading what I am typing? Anyway, enjoy the theme! Another song that fits his childhood is Not one of us from the Lion King 2. It isn't offical song so it isn't his theme, I will play it anyway: I have no idea what to right here.... Category:Males Category:Foxes